


Rest

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: A Pile of Prompts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Fareeha doesn't always know when to stop.





	Rest

A soft knock was the only thing that sounded through the Gibraltar workshop as Fareeha Amari was wracking her brain over how to prevent her concussive blast from accidentally triggering a barrage. She was so focused on the programming of the activation mechanism that she didn't notice the slippered feet padding across the concrete until a hand came to rest upon her upper back.

“How is the progress?” Angela asked, rubbing the tense muscles in a lazy circular motion. Fareeha only sighed in response. 

“Don't stay up all night, Süße; there is a new day in the morning,” the blonde medic advised her as she pressed a kiss to the Egyptian’s heated temple. “I am going to bed.”

“Sweet dreams, angel,” Fareeha murmured.

 

In the morning, Angela walked back into the shop to find her slumped over her Raptora suit. Chuckling softly, she covered her form with the fleece blanket she had carried in and mumbled: “Athena, please activate bluebird protocol.” The AI responded immediately, and the lights dimmed to a gentle glow. The familiar voice announced: “Bluebird activated. All notifications muted; all agents diverted to garage B for three hours.”

“Thank you, Athena.”


End file.
